My Enemy, My Lovely
by Putri Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy bertemu lagi. Di Cafe dan di sebuah Apartemen. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Maaf buat Hate And Love akan kuubah ceritanya dan Maaf buat summary dan ceritanya yang jelek:)


My Enemy, My Lovely.

(Awal Pertemuan)

Draco Malfoy mengacak rambutnya, menjadi pemegang Malfoy Corps sendirian memang bukan pilihan yang tepat. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang harus memperhatikannya, tapi dia belum menemukan orang yang pas. Author yakin kalian pasti kenal dengan Malfoy Junior itu. Yap! Draco Malfoy, Pewaris tunggal seluruh kekayaan keluarga Malfoy. Termasuk Malfoy Corps, anak dari Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy. Ah, kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya.

Draco Malfoy keluar dari kantornya dengan tampang kusut. Dia baru saja ada masalah dengan kliennya karena kecerobohannya, yaitu dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya di baju kliennya, yang tentu saja membuat kliennya marah.

"Hanya tumpahan minuman! Dan dia memutuskan bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku? Yang benar saja! Aku tak terima!" Draco mengguman kesal sembari memasuki sebuah kedai kopi dan duduk di salah satu meja yang ada disana.

"Maaf, Mister. Tapi meja ini telah terisi oleh saya," kata seseorang, terdengar seperti seorang wanita.

_Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini.. ah sudahlah! Suara siapapun ini tapi aku tak peduli sekarang!_ pikir Draco.

"Maaf, Miss. Tapi saya tidak melihat ada seseorang— Granger?!" Draco menatap wanita yang didepannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Begitu pula dengan wanita yang di depannya.

"Ah, pantas. Seorang Malfoy tak pernah tahu sopan santun," kata Hermione Granger sinis.

"Jaga bicaramu, berang-berang!" balas Draco tak kalah sinis.

Hermione hanya mengedikan bahunya.

"Mister Malfoy. Saya rasa meja ini telah ditempati oleh saya. Dan kau harus segera beranjak dari meja ini. Se-ge-ra." Hermione menekan deretan kalimatnya.

"Ayolah, Granger. Kali ini aku tidak mau berantem denganmu. Jadi izinkan saja aku duduk disini, aku sangat kecapekan," kata Draco dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau pikir aku peduli," balas Hermione dingin.

"Ugh! Kau benar-benar tidak berperikepenyihiran!"

"Menyingkirlah, Malfoy!"

"Tak mau"

Draco benar-benar membuat Hermione geram.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Ada apa, Hermione Granger?"

Terlihat Hermione jengkel dan itu membuat Draco Malfoy menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk disini. Asalkan kau tidak mengangguku" kata Hermione.

"Sepertinya aku lebih suka menganggumu" seringai Draco kembali muncul.

"Kalau kau mengangguku, lebih baik kau pindah meja sana!"

"Aku bercanda. Sensitif sekali sih kau"

Hermione hanya membiarkannya. Dan meminum Vanilla latte miliknya, sedangkan Draco meminum Cokelat panas miliknya (Oh iya, Draco tadi memesan coklat panas sebelum berantem dengan Hermione). Draco memandang Hermione.

"Hey, berang-berang! Aku ingin bertanya padamu" kata Draco. Hermione mengabaikannya, dia terus saja membaca bukunya sambil meminum Vanilla latte miliknya.

"Rambut semak!" Draco memanggilnya tapi Hermione tetap saja mengabaikannya.

"Hermione Granger, jangan mengabaikanku!" bentak Draco dan berhasil membuat Hermione menoleh padanya.

"Astaga Malfoy. Berisik sekali sih kau. Kubilang, jika kau ingin mengangguku, pindah meja sana" suruh Hermione bengis.

"Aku memanggilmu sudah 3 kali! Tapi kau terus saja membaca bukumu itu" kata Draco tak mau kalah.

"Lantas untuk apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Hermione tak sabar.

Draco menghela napas.

"Tak jadi. Aku tak mood lagi untuk bertanya padamu" katanya sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Dasar menyebalkan" umpat Hermione sambil bangkit.

"Kemana kau?" tanya Draco ikut bangkit.

Hermione memandangnya jengkel.

"Mau apa kau berdiri? Aku mau pulang" kata Hermione.

"Aku? aku mau membayar coklat panas milikku. Jangan geer aku akan mengikuti mu" balas Draco sambil berjalan ke kasir.

Hermione pun hanya mendengus dan berjalan keluar cafe. Bersamaan dengan Draco yang selesai membayar.

"Kau berniat menguntitku, eh Malfoy?" sindir Hermione yang melihat Draco ada dibelakangnya.

"Hah? Mengikutimu? Dalam mimpimu sana!" dengus Draco.

"Lalu kenapa kau daritadi berjalan dibelakangku, hah?"

"Apartemenku dekat sini, bodoh! Dan jangan pernah bilang aku menguntitmu"

Hermione pun berjalan semakin cepat dan masuk ke kawasan apartemennya. Dia pun memasuki lift dan pria dengan rambut pirang platina itupun memasuki lift juga. Mereka berdua di lift. Hanya berdua.

"Apa kubilang! Kau memang menguntitku!" kata Hermione, jengkel.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang!? Aku tak pernah berniat sekalipun untuk menguntitmu, berang-berang! Dan berhentilah menatapku seolah-olah aku ini pria mesum!" balas Draco dingin.

"Kau memang pria mesum, ferret!" kata Hermione.

Draco tak menghiraukannya.

"Kau bilang padaku bahwa apartemenmu ada disekitar sini. Jadi sekarang kau tidak tinggal di manormu?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

Air muka Draco sempat berubah dan Hermione menyadari itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal disana, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Dan pada saat itu, pintu lift terbuka. Draco keluar dari lift, Hermione pun mengikutinya.

"Kau tinggal disebelahku?! Yang benar saja!" dengus Hermione.

"Keberatan, Granger?" tanya Draco menyeringai. Lalu Draco pun mengetik password apartemennya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Hermione hanya diam memandang pintu Apartemen Draco.

_Selama ini dia tinggal disini? Dan aku tak menyadarinya? Bodoh sekali kau, Hermione! _pikir Hermione.

Hermione pun memilih tak ambil pusing dan segera memasuki apartemen miliknya. Ada 4 sepatu di dekat rak sepatunya. Satu milik adiknya, Alex William Granger. –Hermione tinggal di Apartemen bersama dengan adiknya, karena orang tuanya yang menyuruhnya- Tapi 3 lainnya milik siapa? Pikirnya kebingungan. Dia menatap ketiga sepatu itu dengan tatapan menyelidik, dan lima detik kemudian, dia menjentikan jari. Mengingat sesuatu. Ketiga sepatu itu punya ketiga sahabatnya, Ginny, Harry dan Ron.

"Aku pulang" kata Hermione memasuki ruang tengah apartemennya. Dan benar saja, ia mendapati ketiga sahabatnya dan adiknya sedang mengobrol santai.

"Hermione!" teriak ketiga sahabatnya bersamaan dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka.

"Kau kemana saja, sis?" tanya Alex, yang selalu memanggilnya sister.

"Hai! Kalian apa kabar? Dan Alex tentu saja aku pulang bekerja" balas Hermione seraya mendekati mereka berempat.

"Aku kangen sekali padamu, Mione!" kata Ginny sambil memeluk Hermione yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalian sibuk sih! Aku telfon pun jarang sekali mengangkatnya" Hermione berpura-pura marah.

"Maaf, Mione. Kau tahu kan penyihir gelap di dunia sihir semakin banyak" kata Harry tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi yah, kami sebagai Auror, yang memburu mereka. Tentu saja, kami sangat sibukk Hermione" sambung Ron.

Hermione mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" katanya.

"Ah, aku lupa membuatkan kalian minum. Aku buatkan dulu ya" pamit Alex sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Hening kembali.

"Kalian tahu tidak?" Hermione memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" ketiganya memandang Hermione dengan tampang penasaran.

"Tetanggaku itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" kata Hermione jengkel.

"Memang siapa tetanggamu itu, Hermione?" tanya Ginny.

"Itu, si Ferret pirang!" kata Hermione yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya mengangga lebar.

"SERIUS KAU?!" kata ketiganya setelah sadar dari shock nya.

Hermione hanya mengangguk.  
Di sisi lain, tampak Draco tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Hermione dengan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Dia menuangkan kopinya.

_Merlin, kenapa kau membiarkan dia datang kepadaku lagi? tapi aku sangat berterima kasih apabila dia mau menerimaku._ _Tidak! Dia harus mau menerimaku!_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Finally! Chapter 1 selesai! Dan maaf sebelumnya, mengenai fanfiction Hate And Love akan kuhapus^^ Karena ternyata memang mirip dengan fanfiction 'Baby Be Mine'. Aku tak bermaksud menjiplak kok, hanya saja aku tak tahu ide ceritaku sama kayak author 'Baby Be Mine'. Maafya Author dan semuanya^^ Jadi sebagai gantinya, aku bakal menghapusnya dan menggantinya dengan fanfic ini! Maaf kalo jelek ya tunggu chap selanjutnya ya


End file.
